Children's Games
by Lady Katana
Summary: Me and another author, DJ Empress have decided that the war betwixt Osama Bin Ladin and America deserves a fanfiction. So we put our origional characters, Rehya, Queen of Egypt, and Valearia Fairchild Une, sister of Lady Une to work. Enjoy!
1. The Conversation

Children's Games  
By: Lady Katana and DJ Empress  
  
Chapter one: The Conversation  
  
Disclaimer: You know how this goes!  
  
Rehya frowned and beared her teeth, looking down at her cup of tea and stirring it. Valearia sat at the other end of the table, looking out the window, sighing with meloncholy.   
  
"You know they'll interrogate me..." Rehya spat. "They'll want to know if that coward is hiding here." Vale pursed her lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it Reh. They already know the idiot is hiding behind the Taliban." at tear crawled down Valearia's cheek. "They know he's in Afganastan."  
  
Rehya slammed her fists down on the table. "If he comes...if he ever manages to get into Egypt...into Quatre's base..."  
  
"Now, now Rehya, don't worry about Quatre." she wiped at the rare drop of moisture on her face. "He's safe and sound. You've already closed of your borders, correct?"  
  
"Yes of course...but what if that son of a bitch manages to get in to the base at Giza and gets his filthy hands on Hyoto and Sandrock...he'll..."  
  
"Heero will kill him before that happens, m'dear." Valearia smiled. "I'd bet my life on it.  
  
Rehya stood up and gazed outside the tall window, at the pyramids of Giza. "Relena is trying to get in touch with the Taliban..." She lazily laughed. "Heero was discouraging her but...she keeps trying. Do you know what Heero and Duo said?"  
  
"What." the small German girl said, standing as well and sliding her glasses up her nose.  
  
"They said that some people in the colonies were selling mobile suits on the black market...But who knows it thats true..."  
  
"Oh God." she laughed to her self. "Really? You won't belive what some Americans are doing!"  
  
"I can only imagine...do you think they know what they're doing? What did Une say?"  
  
"Not that my sister ever says much...." Valearia joked.  
  
"Heheh." Rina smiled, Lady Une did tend to be a bit uptight.  
  
"Treize said he thinks that what they're doing is right" Vale walked over to Rehya. "I mean it *is* war..."  
  
"Do you know what kind of mobile suits they are using? If any?"  
  
"Hardly. Any." Valearia said, sighing. "A few Leos and maybe some Taurus'..." she looked up at Rehya. "You know what I mean when I say, 'a few' almost none!"  
  
"How do you think they'll go about winning this then!?" Rehya rubbed her eyes. "Ugh...maybe we can contribute or something..."  
  
"I hope so, that Bush fool needs to open his eyes! This is war. He needs more advisors." Valearia exclaimed.   
  
"Well let's see...what does the Taliban have in defense?" Rehya said, staring out the window, at nothing in particular.  
  
"America helped them when they fought the Soviet Union. So they're gonna fight back with it own." Valearia Une sighed. Her sister, Lady Une had told her that....that and that only.   
  
"How dare they betray the United States like that," Rehya folded her arms, watching people in the streets work. "They are complaining about how crude and immoral the country is, when the US is the one suppling their hungry with food, and injured with medicine..."  
  
Valearia nodded "I know Rehya, I'm glad i'm your advisor, here in Egypt." she said, meaning every word. "Germany ain't to great either, to tell the truth." she sighed.  
  
"Have they captured anymore people?" She asked, turning toward Vale. "Anyone else involved in on the attack?"  
  
"Not that I've heard of..." Valearia's chocolate eyes sifted through the streets of Giza. Her seventeen year old form served her well, but as she though about how hard it must be to live in Afganastan, her knees buckled and she fell to the cold, hard floor  
  
Rehya jumped. "Valearia!" She helped her up. "What's wrong...?"  
  
"Nothing..." she said, getting back up and straiting up her cloathes.  
  
"If you say so..." Rehya frowned. Suddenly, there came a burst at the door.   
"Your Highness!" A servant wailed. She and Valearia spun around.   
  
"What is it, Gaviv?"   
  
Valearia stood there, blushing. "Hello...." she looked down, trying to find an excuse for being on the floor. "WOW, Rehya, your floor is reaaaaaaaaaally clean!"  
  
"Well I must be going.." Valearia said, stepping out the door. "Farewell, Rehya."  
  
Vale slid past the tall Egyptian servant and onto the streets. She walked to her car. As she drove to the small apartment she shared with Duo, sorrow pitted her stomach.  
  
Rehya watch Valearia leave with a quizzical look. The servant's distressed voice made her forget...   
  
"Your Highness," He panted. "The Northern Alliance is on the vid-phone, and they wish to speak with you and Miss Valearia."  
  
Rehya cursed to herself. *They're going to flame me...*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Valearia walked into her apartment. As she was about to turn the lights on, she felt two arms snake around her waist.   
  
"Hey." Duo said from behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rehya briskly walked down the Palace corridors, her Egyptian robes flaring.  
  
"They know I'm busy..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness..." Gaviv panted.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Vale smiled. She was about to turn around when the the phone rang. "Hello, Valearia Fairchild Une speaking." she said into the phone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Vale it's me," Rehya hurriedly said. "Listen, I'm sorry you have to leave again, but this is an emrgency...The Northern Alliance wants us to meet with them in Germany. Do you know what this is about?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"No." she said, as Duo attacked her neck. "No...but i'll get there as soon as I can."Bye." she hung up the phone. "I gotta go babe, sorry." she said to Duo as he looked at her with a hungry look sorrow and deprivation. "See you as soon as I can." she left him with a kiss.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rehya hung up, straightened her hair, and sat down infront of the video phone. She pressed the "talk" button.   
  
"Miss Osha, it's not very respectful to keep us waiting," A gentleman said.  
  
"I am aware of that, sir."  
  
Vale walked in the door, about ten minutes later. "I'm back...." she said, smiling. She was in a long silver gown, much to everyone's comfort.   
  
Rehya turned toward her, beckoning her over to the phone. "See, Mr. Hathoway, my advisor never lets me down."   
  
"Yes, well...listen closely, Miss Valearia."  
  
The German teen smiled, "Yes Sir."  
  
"The Northern Alliance wants to make sure that Egypt is not infultrated anymore by the Taliban."   
Rehya knodded. "Yes sir. I have closed all borders-"   
  
"Miss Rehya, please understand that we are taking any means possible to eliminate the Taliban. If they hijack one of your mobile suits-"  
  
Valearia cut in. "Sir, I assure you that--" The man silenced her   
  
"Miss Valearia, *please*, I wish you could respect Miss Rehya a little more, with silence, prehaps."  
  
"Mr. Hathoway, I am trying to do what you are telling me. I personally looked over the procedure in security and seen the lock on our bases. Even if the Taliban *do* get their hands on the mobile suits, I can promise you they won't make it over the Suez Canal..."  
  
"Then what about the Winner's Family base?"  
  
Valearia's brows creased. "Sir Quatre has taken special mesures as well--"  
  
The man cut her off again  
  
"Miss Valearia. I know it *is* your job to give advice in these times, yet, I would like to hear Miss Rehya speak." Vale sighed *Why do I get the impression that he doesn't like me.*  
  
"Like my *advisor* said, sir. Quatre Winner is there at the base as we speak. He has secured the base, but that's all I know. If you'd like to know, please consult with him, not I. We are very busy here, and I'm sorry for the short cut-off, but I must return to my obligations of this nation. Good day, Mr. Hathoway." Rehya slammed her fist on the "talk" button.  
  
Vale scoffed. "He. Is. An. Idiot." she spoke in short spurts, her eyes dark, as her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
Rehya stood. "Get some rest. Tommorow they're going to be testing the G14s, shipping them to the US. I need you to look it over while I get in touch with Quatre."  
  



	2. The Plan

Children's Games  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Lady Katana and DJ Empress.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a few peices of cheese and a cookie...but thats it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter two- The Plan  
  
Valearia nodded "Sure...although, with the mood Duo's in, I don't think I'll sleep much." She returned Rehya's smile at that last comment.  
  
Rehya nodded.  
  
"Bye!" she closed the door behind her. She walked once again to her car and got in. She started the ignition and drove home. Walking back into the once more dark apartment, she felt the same embrace as before fall around her waist.   
  
"Think you'll be home for more than just a few minutes this time?" She felt Duo's hot breath on her ear. She could tell that his mouth was a fraction of a quarter of an inch away. Valearia smiled.   
  
"Oh yes, I belive so...." she said, gasping with suprise as he lifted her up. Duo was so strong and she was so small....He carried her out of the pitch-black windowless living room. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as they walked down the hall. His wicked smile told all.  
  
"The bedroom...or the bathroom....or the...." his smile turned absolutly evil "or the balcony..." Valearia almost died.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rehya left the palace right after Valearia did and headed down the streets, acknowledging familiar faces. She crossed the Nile River there after and took a dune buggy to the base in Giza.   
  
"...Miss Rehya, we have news." A guard said, once she got there  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vale sat on the balcony a few hours later, looking down apon the sands of Giza. Her slim frame rested on the rail with its full weight. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders.   
  
"You shouldn't be out here." Duo started, "Its dangerous....plus, Valearia....you could fall." then he lifted her up again, taking her inside.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rehya rolled up her cotton sleeves as she sat in Hyoto's cockpit. "Geshi, Quatre, can you hear me?" She spoke into her headphones.  
  
"Yes, Rehya."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, a small red light on Valearia's watch lit up the room from the dresser, accompanied with a small beep. She picked it up.   
  
"Ohayo, Vale here." Quatre came on the other end.  
  
"Vale, we need to get Death Angel somewhere out of Egypt, and all the other suits....got any ideas of where to go?"  
Vale nodded. "I know of a small hangar in Berlin...."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly Rehya's voice came up. "Vale, we'll do it tonight at midnight. See if Duo can help. The Northern Alliance doesn't want me to take any chances..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"But know that I'll be returning right away, so I need you to stay with the suits. Quatre will stay at his base with Sandrock, and I'll keep the Tallgeese here with me. Rashid should be going too, right Quatre?" 


	3. The Hangar

Children's Games  
Part Three: The Hangar  
By: Lady Katana and DJ Empress  
Diclaimer: If we owned it we wouldn't be writing fanfics, people!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Vale sat in the cockpit of Death Angel, going over the plan. She was to dock in Berlin, first priority, check. She jumped out of Death Angel down to Quatre and Rehya  
  
Duo landed beside her. "Heya, Q."  
  
"Morning, Duo. You seem unusually sleepy." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't slept for a really long time..." Duo said with a perverted grin. Rehya looked at Valearia, who was now as red as an apple.  
  
"Well...ya know...I..." Valearia stammered.  
  
"Nevermind..." Rehya quickly interjected. "Vale, go check the security system for me...." Valearia nodded.   
  
"Ok." then the scrawny German plodded off to the computer room.  
  
"There's bad news," Rehya grimly told Duo.   
  
"Bad news? Alright, let's hear it." He said, starting to walk towards   
Deathscythe's cockpit.   
  
"Well," Quatre start, hesitating at first. "The Northern Alliance requested   
that we leave the airspace over the Medittearean and practically all of   
Europe free if we're planning on heading north."   
  
"And we are." Rehya added.   
  
"What!? Why!?"   
  
Rehya tended to her headache. "They claim that flying directly over Europe   
with carriers full of suits poses too much of a threat of a hijacking. They   
want the airspace clear of all and any planes. Apparently they don't want   
another Trade Center."   
  
"They are really serious about Operation Enduraing Freedom, Duo." Quatre   
said, folding his arms.   
  
"So, where are we going to fly them, then? If we take to the Atlantic,   
they'll think that a hijacker will head toward the U.S. again. ANd we can't   
just do it over Asia, it's the same problem."   
Vale them returned to the group. "OK, Reh. Omega Alert is in effect. I've   
got soldiers patrolling the streets and all the parts."   
  
"And the base?"   
  
"Secure. Besides, there's a raging sand storm as we speak, we're covered."   
  
"Ah, good old fashion mother nature."   
  
"Vale, we can't fly to Belgium." Duo said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Now, now, we didn't say that Duo," Rehya started. "We only said that we   
can't fly over the Atlantic, Europe, and Asia."   
  
"Right, so what did I miss?"   
  
"There's another way, Duo." Quatre told him.   
  
"How? We fly down to the South pole and come up the other way?"   
  
"No. The Alliance said there was still one route we could take."   
  
"Where, Afghanistan?" Duo sarcastically asked. "They're practically the only   
country that a hijacker won't try to crash a plane into."   
Quatre and Rehya didn't argue, but rather look at him seriously. "Exactly."   
  
"Apparently the Northern Alliance feels the same way."   
Duo and Vale just stood silent, bewildered.   
  
"Told you it was bad news." Rehya sighed.   
  
Valearia's jaw dropped. "There is no chance in hell that you exspect me to go to Belgum over that hell-hole of a damn country!" she said, eyes full of fury. "Not unless I drop a few bombs on the way, but the Northern Alliance wouldn't want that."  
  
"The only chance we have of not be shot down is to distract them with arial defense missiles." Quatre said.   
  
"Sweet." the German Assassin said, smoothly. "I'll take care of that, Duo, Quatre help me load the missiles onto Death Angel would you?" both boys nodded and walked off with Valearia.  
  
Rehya checked her watch and turned to some loitering gaurds, "Tel-la! Prepare the air carriers. You! make sure the leos and aries are ready. Tel-la! Tel-la!"  
  
Valearia smiled as the last missile was loded on. "Thank god..." she said, jumping down. She looked at Duo. "Thanks, babe." then at Quatre.   
"Thanks to you too."  
  
"Don't mention it. Rehya and I appreciate you two guarding the suits in Belgium, it's extremely vital that we stand our ground here. Rehya is under a lot of pressure, I think she's liable to blow at any time now."  
  
Valearia nodded. "Its my job, no less." she smiled. "Poor Reh. Take care of her for me while I'm in Belgium, Quatre, please. She needs support, and when i'm in Belgium, I'll probably feel like she does now." Valearia rolled her eyes. Duo wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'll take care of you, chica. You just wait and see." Valearia smiled.  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Tel-la, tel-la, guys! C'mon, is everything set?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All ready, Rehya."  
  
Quatre jumped down from Sandrock's cockpit. "I equipped Hyoto with the missiles for you, Rehya."  
  
She smiled at him. "Shokran, Quatre. You're so considerate..." Rehya tantalizingly pressed against him. "Now tel-la, everyone!" She said, slyly grinning at Quatre...  
  
Valearia sat inside Death Angel, checking things for Deathscythe. Duo stood at the door, licking his lips.   
  
"Whats up with you?" she handed him a tube of chap-stick.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and stepped inside the cockpit, he leaned over Valearia and touched her shoulder, now bare because she was wearing a tank-top. "Just wanted to check out how things were going." his mind cursed him. *You liar, you just wanted to touch her!*  
  
  
"Alright, enough flirting!" Rehya called up to them. "We've got enough chemicals in the air without our harmones, get ready to deploy."  
  
"That's cold, Rehya." Duo muttered.  
  
"I heard that," She said, and jumping into Hyoto.  
  
Valearia sighed as Duo walked away. His hands were so warm. She watched the braid flow across the entry to the cockpit longingly. She closed the door and started up Death Angel promply.   
  
"This one's for you Duo-chan." she said quietly.  
  
Rehya secured the seatbelt and got the Tallgeese online. "OK, the three of you follow me. We're seeing out the carriers," She said into the headphones. "Make sure your signal is decoded to RT400, it'll link to the base in the moon. And everyone?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shokran for putting up with me."  
  
Valearia's face popped up on the comlink. She laughed. "Really, its not as hard as you think, remember, i'm the psycotic, uber-bitch here!"  
  
Rehya lazily laughed again. "Heh. Thanks, but I'm the head of a country that could be blamed for harboring terriorists...the last thing I need is the US and Britain breathing down neck, Hathoway is bad enough."  
  
"He's...he's..." Valearia started, eyes suddenly dark and deathily still.  
  
Duo popped up "We know Vale-chan, don't worry." then they were off. Valearia sunk back into her seat for a while. They wouldn't reach Afganistan for quite a while. She looked at a picture taped to a button-less spot on her control panel. It pictured her, being lifted up bye Duo. And, if she hadn't been wearing a blue gown, you could have mistaken the photo for Duo and Vale's wedding picture. Even since they wern't married. 


	4. The Arrival

Children's Games-Part 4: The Arrival  
  
By Lady Katana and DJ Empress  
  
Disclaimer: Good God! You actually *thought* I owned it? Too bad that you were wrong though....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valearia sunk back into Death Angel's pilot chair again. She curled her knees up to her chest like a little girl. In the airtight, dark space of the cockpit she looked almost dead, the blue-ish light from the screens reflected off her body, and her cloathes hung around her body so loosely that she had to sit down to keep them on, her hair stayed in place however, only cause it was in its normal style, a bun. But anyway, she sat there, almost asleep, until Rehya came on the screen.   
  
"Hey, Vale, its almost time, ready to dock on to the carrier? In a few hours, we'll split from Quatre and Duo in Hyoto and Death Angel, drop the missiles and then run like hell."  
  
Valearia smiled. "Ok, so hit and run style." Rehya nodded.  
  
"I thought since you used to be an assassin, you could handle it." Vale laughed.   
  
"Yeah, of course I can. Oh, shit, we're docking, see you." with that the coms went mute agan. When they docked she jumped out.  
  
"'Allo everyone." She smiled. It was a funny site to behold, the four of them, all sleep-deprived. And poor Valearia couldn't control her speach well...her German accent was starting to seep into her words, but only slightly. "I belive i vill get us some tea, prehaps."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Is it just me or does she need rest?" the Arabian boy yawned at the end of his sentence. "Guess that made me look like a hypocrit..." Valearia came back with a tray full of cups, all filled with the same steamy brown liquid.  
  
She took one of the cups, lifting it up to her glossy lips, then setting it back down again. They all stood there in the main cargo room of the carrier, looking at each other.  
  
Rehya was staring at the floor, thinking about the mission. Her fingertips went over the edges of her onkh hanging around her neck as she thought, That coward...that blasted coward...  
  
"Hey," Quatre said, breaking her thoughts. "You'd better drink your tea if you want to stay asleep."  
  
She knodded emotionless and sipped her cup. *Will the ariel missiles work? They have to...they just have to...We can't afford to be shot down by those wretched men.*  
  
Valearia sat on the foot of Death Angel looking at her hand, cut from a peice of equipment. She thought, *I kill people...does that make me damned? I have no place to call these men evil, I commit the same acts, just not in such graphic ways.*   
  
For a while they just listened to the hum of the carrier. Rehya looked up at the Tallgeese's golden face. *Even Hyoto knows we're flying over evil land. What will become of this era of humans, Hyoto? Will we all be damned to wipe ourselves out?*   
  
"So...what will you do once this is over?"  
  
"If we're still around once it's over, you mean."  
  
"We'll make it through. Besides, they're not worried about carriers from Egypt, they're worried about G14s from the States." Rehya argued, her eyes still fixated on a spot on the floor.  
  
Valearia stood. She walked over, sipping her tea silently, a depressed, blank look on her face.   
  
"Whats wrong, Vale?" Rehya asked, placing her hand on the slender german shoulder.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." She sighed, as she wrapped up her hand in bandages. She stared at the white medical tape covering the slender form of her hand. As she watched the tape began to quickly turn crimson where the cut was, in all its glory. She just stood there, holding her bloody palm about six inches from her face.  
  
"How did you get that?" Rehya asked, observing her injury.  
  
"Cut my self on some wire, nothing really." Valearia said quickly, placing her arms to her side.  
  
"Well, ok," Rehya said. "What's say we get in our suits until drop off, I think I should get in touch with Hathoway..."  
  
Duo looked at Valearia, then Rehya, then Quatre. "You think we'll live through this?"  
  
"They're just rebels in the mountains," Rehya told them. "Being guided by a sinile old man. Whatever happens, you all *will* stay alive, that's an order."  
  
Valearia just looked on, her normal talkative nature now ceased. And her alert, precise, brown eyes now cloudy. "Alright." she said.  
  
"C'mon," Rehya ardently said. "And try not to fall asleep, I know it's hard. Wait til we get to Belgium." She entered Hyoto's cockpit and was checking off stats when the vid-com came on.   
"Osha." Hathoway's firm voice scolded.  
  
Valearia sat in Death Angel, wide awake, depressed, and lonely. "Just another warrioress, trying to prove herself. Thats all they think I am. Duo probably thinks that too! Everyone thinks it! But...I'm...I'm..." she said,starting up as her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Everyone!" Rehya's hurried voice came on vid com. "Respond!"  
"Quatre here."  
"Duo here."  
"Vale here."  
Rehya was turning the Tallgeese online hastily and checking coordinates. "Hurry, get your suits ready!"  
"Rehya, what's going on?"  
  
"Rehya, What the hell? I don't understand!" Valearia choked out.  
  
"Get your suits online," She said through her teeth. "They know we're coming."  
  
"HOW? I STILL DON'T GET IT!" Valearia screamed, pulling Death Angel's systems back to life.  
  
"Hathoway...United States bombing...dammit, they bombed NATO...they know we're coming!"  
  
"Then lets. Get. Out. Of. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" she screamed, fireing up Death Angel's main booster's and lifting out of the carrier.  
  
"Now hold on Vale," Rehya said, following them out of the plane, modifying the controls in the Tallgeese. "Even though they don't have radar, they'll hear for our engines and fire where they think we are. That kind of careless shooting could get the carrier shot down, so we need to distract them."  
  
"The ariel rockets...we'll send a bunch out infront of us and deactivate them so they'll-"  
  
"So they'll think it us and fire."  
  
"Right." Valearia said. "Rehya, if I don't make it, your the best friend I ever had, as corny as it sounds."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Vale," Rehya firmly said. "The Taliban are just a bunch of bastards who've been in the sun to long. I'd like to see them try and take us on."  
  
"I'm just cautious today, I guess. I just wanted you to know. What do you want me to do?" Valearia spat out in one long breath.  
  
"I know I know," Rehya said. "I understand."  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!" Duo sarcastically said over the vid com.  
  
Valearia stuck her tounge out a Duo. Duo smirked "Don't show it unless you intend to use it, Vale."   
  
Valearia laughed. "Who said I didn't!"  
  
"Whoa," Rehya said with a grin and planning the coordinates. "That was uncalled for..."  
  
"Yeah, get a room you two." Quatre said.  
  
Valearia cackled again. "What was that you said about horomones a little while ago, Rehya?" she prodded jokingly.  
  
"Oh man," Rehya said, laughing and slapping her forehead. "The hormones, I forgot! I bet the Taliban can smell them from here!"  
  
Duo's face popped up again. "Well, the Taliban iiiiiiis a bunch of dogs..."  
  
Rehay smiled, "A bunch of crack sniffing dog's you mean."  
  
Duo nodded "Yep." then his voice sounded like a child's "I looooove you Valeariiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa."   
  
Vale smirked. "Where for art thou Romeo?"  
  
"Deny thy father and refuse thy name..." Rehya added. "But what's in a name? Such a rose as beautiful cannot compare..."  
  
"That was beautiful, Rehya." Quatre told her.  
  
"Shakom."  
  
"Ay, me!" Duo said through the comlink.   
  
Vale laughed again. "Romeo and Dueliet!"  
  
Duo made a mock bow. "Thank you, m' fair lady. Tis none more beautiful than thee..." he started up again.  
  
"Go ahead, Quatre," Duo said. "Beat that."  
  
"OK. I was kind of saving this for after we beat them but...Rehya, look behind your seat."  
  
Rehya smiled and strained to reach back there, finding whatever was behind there. A white rose.  
  
"Awww..." Vale sighed.  
  
"Awww..." Rehya sighed as well  
  
Duo smirked. "Nice, Quatre."  
  
Valearia smiled. "Love. Its such a powerful emotion, it can move mountains, drain oceans and dwarfs the universe its self."   
  
Duo's eyes got wide. "I'm gonna write that down...." he got out a pad and peice of paper.  
  
Rehya closed her eyes. "That will get us through this," She opened them and observed her gift. "It always has."  
  
Valearia smiled. "That and the fact that seduction is my powerful tool, and that I was Miss Germany four years in a row...."  
  
Duo sat back with a contented sigh, "If seduction is your tool..." he laughed slyly, "I'd say that I enjoy being your little lab rat...." Vale blushed three shades of red.  
  
Rehya and Quatre held their gut laughing. "No more...no more!"  
  
"Yes, Duo, no more." she winked. "Save it, you'll need it later."  
  
Duo looked at Valearia like he was a child in a candy store. He licked his lips. "Promise?"   
  
Vale nodded. "Oh, I promise."  
  
"Oh Alah," Rehya sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can you believe this Quatre?"  
  
"No, but it sure beats hearing Duo singing, like he always did."  
  
"I was *SARINADING* Vale!" Duo demanded.  
  
Duo struck up in song.  
  
"You are my Valearia,  
My one and only Valearia,  
You make me happy when skyes are grey,  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don't take my Vale-ya awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."  
  
Valearia clapped, "Thanks Duo-chan!"  
  
Rehya smirked. "Hey Duo, thats good defense against the Taliban."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Yeah, who could stand that inhumane howling?"  
  
Vale smiled "I think its sweet."  
  
"Aa, of corse its sweet."  
  
Quatre laughed. "I know what else you think is sweet."   
  
Valearia blushed again  
  
Duo smirked calmly. "C'mon, Vale its nothing to be ashamed of, its just human nature, after all."  
  
"Come on now," Rehya started. "It won't help us if Vale is thinking of other business at this time, Duo..."  
  
Valearia looked completly mortified. "OH, TALK OF ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE, WHY DON'T YOU!" she screamed.  
  
"Time to change the subject..." Quatre quickly said. "Uh, what are the coordinates again Rehya?"  
  
"N-15, S-67, E-109, and W-3...nice save by the way."  
  
*~*~Sixteen Hours Later, Belgium~*~*  
  
"Hey, we're Belgium, home of Waffles." Duo chirped, bouncing out of the hangar, Valearia seeming as if she was super-glued to his side.  
  
Valearia giggled. "Duo-chan." she cooed sweetly. Quatre smirked.  
  
"Reh, is it just me or does she seem to be a Relena-wannabe." Valearia pulled out her gun, pointing it at a certain spot on Quatre's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I am." Valearia said glaring at the Arabian boy. "But do I look like a pacifist to you?"  
  
"No no no," Rehya shook her head. "This won't do...I won't have a headless boyfriend, if that's fine with you Vale." She said, pulling them apart.   
  
"Why don't we have a drink before we leave, hmm?" She asked Quatre. "Calm our systems..."  
  
Valearia laughed. "Perfectly fine." she said smiling. "Define drink, Quatre, Tequila or just Tea." she smiled some more.  
  
"I believe he means Tequila, yes Quatre?"  
  
"Mm, I'd rather a Martini, myself. I know Rehya likes Bloody Mary's..."  
  
Duo looked over at Quatre and mouthed the words, 'Vale and Tequila.' Quatre snickered.  
  
Rehya laughed. "I caught that, Duo." then she smirked. "Seems like it would work though."  
  
Valearia looked on, clueless. "Na~ni?" she asked energeticly.   
  
Duo waved it away. "Nothing Vale-chan." he said smiling. Then Valearia laughed.   
  
"Oh, ok." she headed off to the kitchen while the rest of the group settled around a table.  
  
*The next morning...*  
  
"Now you two be careful, take care of Sandrock and Hyoto..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, we know..."  
  
"Don't worry about us Duo."  
  
Vale suddenly rushed into the room. "Rehya, Hathoway is in the front hall, he wants to talk with us!"  
  
Valearia groned quietly. "My hips hurt...Duo has far too much stamina."  
  
Valearia sighed. "What do you think Hathoway wants *now*?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm wasting time...I must get back to Egypt as quickly as possible, it's unguarded."  
  
"I took care of that." Valearia winked. "Heero and Trowa. Need I say more?"  
  
"Shakom, Vale, really. That's a big load off, thank you."  
  
"Don't speak of it!" Valearia replied. "Its my job." They reached the hall.   
  
Hathoway looked at the two girls. "Lady Osha, Lady Une."   
  
Valearia growled.  
  
"Sir, I'm sure you are aware that it is vital for me to return to my country, so please hurry." Rehya said, annoyed.  
  
Hathoway noddedd. "Yes Miss Rehya actually the news I came with somwhat deals with Miss Valearia."  
  
"Ladies, the Northern Alliance needs your help on an inside job. Highly dangerous, I must add. But we feel that you two are the only ones capable of completing the mission."  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"Miss Valearia, first I must give you some awful news." Vale smirked.   
  
"Alright, lets hear it!" she said. Hathoway sighed.   
  
"Your sister, Lady Une is being held prisoner by Osama Bin Ladin."  
  
Tears stung Valearia's eyes. "N-n-no" she cried.  
  
Rehya's brows furrowed. "How is that possible, sir? Lady Une was in Northern Alliance territory-"  
  
"No matter. She is captured and you must rescue her." Hathoway cut off  
  
Rehya frowned at the blunt reply. "Fine. But I'll need a complete, fully equiped arsenal, atleast two gundam pilots stand by and my grey tea."  
  
Hathoway sighed. "Your mission is to dress as Afgahni women and rescure Une." Hathoway replied. "And if we can work it out, it will be so." he handed them some robes, both solid black. "Good day, Ladies." As soon as he left Valearia colapsed into Rehya's arm's crying.  
  
"There there," Rehya said. "Let's tell the boys..."  
  



	5. The Mission

Children's Games- Part Five: The Mission  
  
By: Lady Katana and DJ Empress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (damn)  
  
Valearia stood again, her face slightly pink. "Alright." her voice was light, and she looked so frail and fragile as if she was about to break.  
  
She fallowed Rehya into the small kitchenette where Quatre and Duo were sitting.   
  
"Guess what, more bad news, as if you didn't know...would you mind checking up on Geshi and Gaviv in Egypt on your way to your base, Quatre?" Rehya asked. "Vale and I have been asked to partake in a mission, and we can't turn it down."  
  
Valearia stared at Duo. She sat by him with out a word. Staring down into her cup of black coffee she sighed.  
  
Duo wrapped his arm around her "Whats wrong, babe?"  
  
"Come Quatre," Rehya warned. "Let's leave them be. I will explain everything...we need your help for back up."   
  
He knodded and stood up from the table, following Rehya down the MS shaft.  
  
Vale stood and headed for the door. "I need some fresh air, Duo." She squeaked  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm afraid this war will take a toll on Vale, Quatre." Rehya said, as calmly as she could.  
  
"Yes, it must be difficult to be in her situation..."  
  
"Frankly, I don't know is Lady Une is still alive, but you must not tell Valearia that."  
  
"She has to be...the Taliban are using her as bait. But you'll wipe them out no matter what."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo fallowed Valearia. "Babe, are you ok?"  
  
Valearia turned around and sobbed into the mass of muscle that was her lover's chest. "They have my sister." she cried in anguish.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Rehya, if you think that I'm going to let you go under cover like, you're crazy!" Quatre said.  
  
"It's not like any of us have a choice. Besides it's personal." She replied.  
  
"But you know how dangerous this will be-"  
  
"Yes, I do know. However I'll go in either way...if you want to help, standby with Sandrock. And try to get a hold of Trowa."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Valearia stood there feeling the comfort of Duo's arms around her. Duo kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It'll be alright, Vale." he sighed stroking her back.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"...please don't wear those now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. But I must be ready...I hate more than you do, believe me," She glanced at ther black silk robes, which was hard to see through the cloth that covered her eyes. "This all represents sexism and tyranny..."  
  
"...Vale?..."  
  
She entered the room with Duo and Vale, followed by Quatre.  
  
Rehya turned toward Quatre. "If anything were to happen..."  
  
"Don't say that-"  
  
"Here," She took off her onkh necklace and gave it to him. "Not that I think I'll die, or anything...but, you know...mustn't get my mother's necklace dirty with Taliban filth..."  
  
"I know," Quatre wearily said.  
  
Vale laughed a bit, giving her silver cross necklace to Duo as well.   
  
"I want you to make sure that stays safe. My sister, Lady Une, gave that to me." she winked  
  
Out of nowhere, the door swung open before Rehya and Vale got a chance to open it.   
  
"Heero?" the girls corused.  
  
Vale stood there, shell shocked. "Heero...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I will be coming along on the mission."  
  
"No!" Rehya immediately retorted. "Absolutely not!"  
  
"The decision is made. I am coming."  
  
Valearia waved it away. "I have somthing to adress, Heero." She held up her pale, German hands, and undid her face coverings.   
  
"Rehya's Egyptian. Thus, she is naturally tan. I being the small German one, am pale, how the hell am I gonna pass?"  
  
"You of all people to identify with this," Rehya said. "It's personal! The two of us has a right to kill Bin Ladden, and now with the American President's consent, nothing with stop us. Don't come with us, just don't..."  
  
"They have Lady Une. She is our ally, that is my only objective." he awnsered. Vale broke down, sobbing.  
  
"You aren't going in a disguise, are you? Will you just wait to destroy his camp?"  
  
Vale stared Heero down with a steely glare to match his own. "You're mocking me, aren't you." then she placed her hands her hips. "I don't give a damn who's going. Lets go."  
  
Rehya was re-stocking her gun. She made sure she had enough bullets, and secured it around her leg.   
"Ready Vale? Remember, we're not allowed to speak, though we'll want to, and do not show your gun until we're with the Evil One and your sister is safely secured..."  
  
"Right" She said, nodding. "We need to run over the mission plans. I need to go stock up on self control. Somone fill Heero in, excuse me." she pushed between Duo and Quatre.  
  
"I don't care what you do, Heero. Just don't get in our way while we do this. Destroy the facilities while we go, but leave the Evil One to us."  
  
"Fine." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"We mean it, Heero. Please."  
  
Heero looked Rehya in the eyes. "Mission Accepted." Duo turned to leave the room. "I gotta go see my baby. Heero...go work on wing or somthing, *please*." Heero turned to go to the underground hangar, and Duo to go see Vale.  
  
"Come on Rehya. And take that hood off, your mission isn't until next week.." Quatre pleaded.  
  
Valearia slipped her hood off, letting it lay around her neck. She felt Duo's arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.   
  
"You know Vale, I love you too much." He closed his eyes in contentment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You'd better get going with those suits," Rehya said, turning to Quatre.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
Vale's mucles flexed only slightly, and Duo was under her, on the bed. Her smile was absoloutly wicked.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre looked at Rehya. "Knowing Duo and Vale and how we've had them running continueously...we better wait some."  
  
Remember when I took you to Egypt for the first time..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I taught you had to ride a camel for the first time and we watched the sun set at Saqqara..."  
  
Quatre looked at her and softly smiled. "You were a good teacher."  
  
"Then you gave me Hyoto..and I kissed you for the first time. You were so red."  
He laughed and kissed her. "I should give you mobile suits more often."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo and Valearia sat there for a long time before Duo got a wicked smile of his own.   
  
He knew how they played this game, he played it well.  
  
He rolled them over, kissing Valearia so hard she thought her lips would bruise. He held the kiss until she was about to turn blue then he released, leaving her there, helpless.   
  
Duo leaned against a wall and laughed a bit at the small woman on the bed, her chest heaving up and down rapidly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"If you're gone, I'll be gone with you," Quatre decided.  
  
"Don't you dare say that Quatre, Rashid and the others need you here with Sandrock."  
  
"I don't care. If you're not here with me, the hell with it. Nothing will be worth anything."  
  
Rehya stroke his platinum blonde locks. "Don't say it as if it'll happen. Just don't."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo laid beside the girl. He let her reddish brown hair down out of its bun, causing it to fall to her shoulder.  
  
"Vale...." that was the only word that could escape his lips. "*My* Vale. Now and forever." he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of lavender from her hair. "Your always so warm...even if it's -30 degrees outside, you can still make me warm. You always smell wonderful, even if its just shampoo." She snuggled against him, and Duo wrapped his arms around her. "You fit so perfectly into my arms...Vale your my world." He smiled as he lifted her onto the floor beside the bed, and she stood, still leaning against him. Outside the leaves fell. Valearia nuzzled the nape of Duo's neck.   
  
Vale smirked. "Your a baka, Duo, but your *my* baka." she looked up into his eyes, her dull brown clashing with his radiant purple.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rehya and Valearia hustled around the kitchen, getting things ready for the oncoming trick or treaters.  
  
"I didn't know that Germany celebrated Halloween, Vale." Rehya said smiling. Valearia smiled,  
  
"Whudda you mean! Germany has the most legends in this world! Other than Ireland, mind you." Duo and Quatre sat on the couch after getting the movies ready.   
  
"Movie Fest will begin in a few minutes, begining with the Bevis And Butt-head film, 'Butt-O-Ween'." Duo announced. Valearia broke into a giggle fit.  
  
Quatre coughed. "Interesting..name...bet it's American."  
  
"Its certainly not German...." Valearia noted. Duo came into the kitchen threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the living room, placing her on his lap. When she tried to move, he pinned her in place.  
  
"I never really understood Halloween..." Rehya said.  
  
"Me neither," Quatre agreed.   
  
"Too much time under the sand, huh Q?"  
  
They laughed. "I suppose, yes."  
  
Valearia yawned and streach relaxing into Duo's chest, her hair still down. Duo played with a peice as he spoke.   
  
"When your a kid you go trick or treating with your family....your brothers and sisters." he glanced longingly out the window, where children played.   
  
"But Vale's the only family I....ever...had..." his sentance trailed off as Valearia looked up at him sleepily.  
  
Valearia sighed.   
  
"Don't be sad, koi." she looked up into his big eyes almost losing herself in them as she spoke.  
  
"What were you're favorite costumes you wore, you guys?" Quatre prodded.  
  
"Or your worst, rather." Rehya added.  
  
Vale thought a bit. "My favorite was my literal take on 'Angel Of Death.' my worst....uh....I didn't really have a worst..." She smiled  
  
Duo awnsered right after her. "I never had the chance...I had no childhood." Valearia snuggled against his chest.   
  
"My poor baka." she cooed.  
  
Rehya and Quatre laughed. "I want to try dressing up as Cleopatra...my mother always said we looked alike." The Egyptian said.  
  
"Well, you're both Queen of the Nile."   
  
"And Q can be Julius Ceasar!"  
  
"How kawaii..."  
  
Valearia laughed.   
  
"My sister always said I should be Anne Frank one year since we look alike as well..." she smiled.   
  
"You both are in hiding from the athorities..." Duo added.  
  
"Err...were Duo, Anne Frank died in Aschwitz."  
  
"I think the scariest thing to be for Halloween is Bin Ladden."  
  
"Well, I know what he's being for Halloween..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dead"  
  
The whole room erupted in laughter.   
  
All was fine until a knock came to the door. Quatre and Rehya tensed up.   
Duo and Vale raced for the door. Rehya's hand hovered around the drawer concealing a gun. Vale swung open the door, revealing a girl dressed like a princess and a boy as a superhero.   
  
"Trick or Treat." they chorused. Vale gave them both candy, politley comenting on how cute they looked.  
  
Vale giggled a bit.   
  
"Dun worry about anything. Its Halloween!" Vale broke into an opera from Phantom Of The Opera about masqurade balls.   
  
Duo covered her mouth with his hand.   
  
"Ok, stop it with the opera stuff. Its hurting my head."  
  
They laughed more.  
  
Valearia stopped, walking over to the window and staring out it, as if seeing somthing distant. She put her glasses on again.  
  
She felt Rehya's hand on her shoulder and Rehya talking but every sense focused on what she saw.  
  
Rehya noticed out of the corner of her eye Vale standing silent by the window, not looking away. She came up to her and softly asked with her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Vale...? You're not blinking...what are you looking at?"  
  
Vale turned around to Rehya, her brown eyes magnified by her glasses.   
"Nothing." she waved it away, responding to more costumed children.  
  
Rehya followed her and tried to pry her after they left.   
  
"Of course, that stare told me you weren't looking at something...what is worrying you?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." She waved it away again, flopping down on the couch and curling her knees to her chest.  
  
Quatre motioned at Rehya what was wrong, but she just sat down next to him and shook her head.  
  
Duo went and sat next to Vale, wispering in her ear. Her face remaned slightly depressed. She moved closer to him, but her face never changed  
  
Duo moved his head away from hers. She closed her eyes, and a tear fell from the corner of one. Duo wiped it away.   
  
"Dun cry." he wispered to her.  
  
Rehya, feeling uncomfortable, looked pleadingly to Quatre for some reason to say something...but he had a lost look on his face. Moments later, he stood.  
  
"Can you excuse us for a second?" He asked Vale and Duo. "I need to talk to Rehya."  
  
"Uh, sure, Q-" Duo said, starting to stand up. Vale did the same.  
  
"No, you two stay here, we'll only be gone for a little while," Rehya told them. They sat.  
  
Vale sat back down, memories of her and her sister as little children flooding her mind.  
  
She opened the silver locket that sat under the cross, revealing a picture of a seven year old Lady Une and a four year old Valearia hugging each other.  
  
She closed the locket, standing up, and grabbing the candy bowl, giving out more to a few children.  
  
"Thank you, Miss." a little girl almost indentical to the seven year old inside her locket said, hugging her. Where she'd normally push away, she hugged the little girl back.  
  
"Your welcome." she smiled back at the little girl, and closed the door, once it had clicked she slid down the back, her head in her hands  
  
Rehya was silently walking along under the moon with Quatre, watching the German children scuttling along with their friends in their costumes.  
  
"I feel guilty, Quatre," She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vale seems so sad about her sister...and I don't know how to reassure her."  
  
"Are you worried about the mission?"  
  
"I was, but now...now being scared doesn't matter to me anymore..."  
  
Valearia looked up at the moon and the stars through teary brown eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry, sister, I didn't know they wanted you." she said sadly. She heard Duo behind her. Blinking back tears, she looked at him. "Yes, love?" she asked. Duo wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Nothing. I just want to be here with you."  
  
*The next day...*  
  
"Come on, Vale..." Rehya called down the hall. "Aren't you ready yet?"  
  
Vale tugged on her black sweater until a reddish brown tuft was sticking out of the collar.  
  
Duo laughed, walking over and giving the shirt a firm tug, exposing Valearia's head. "Thanks Duo."  
  
Valearia trotted down the hall.   
  
"Yeah, where are we going again?" she said, pulling her hair back in a low ponytail.  
  
Duo fallowed Valearia down the hall.   
  
"See ya short-stuff." he called affectionatly as she walked out the door.   
  
"Hey its not easy being 17 and four foot one, mind you." she yelled back.  
  
"Ok...got my green tea and afghani clothing...I'm all set," Rehya announced.  
  
"What's the green tea for?"   
  
"Oh," Quatre said. "It calms her nerves...we drank it all the time."  
  
Valearia looked around as the brilliantly colored trees for the seemingly last time.   
  
"So the plan is to go back to Giza for the rest of the week and then to Afgainastan...right?"  
  
"Yeah, what you said."  
  
"It's hard to belive that I may never see Germany ever again. I mean, like Berlin. I was born and raised there. But after this mission....I may never come home." Valearia sighed looking at a group of small children trading candy out on a driveway down the street.  
  
Valearia walked after Rehya. Soon the two boys fallowed them.  
  
*Later*   
  
Valearia laid her head on Duo's shoulder, as they were once again in the carrier.   
  
"Well, Valearia, I belive you've grown." Valearia pointed to her shoes.   
  
"Boots." she replied.  
  
"Well Quatre, see you in two weeks." Rehya confidently said.  
  
"Rehya...," He said with a smile. "I'll be backing you up."  
  
"You always are."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Valearia.   
  
"I hate to go." he said sadly. "Exspecially when that *ass* might get near you...." he kissed her to finish it off, and then fallowed a wide eyed Quatre.   
"Don't act like you and Rehya haven't ever done that either...as well as *other* things."  
  
"Oh *please*, Duo," Quatre said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
  
Valearia looked at the floor. "Duo...." she whined. He winked at her.  
  
"See you Vale-chan."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Come on," Rehya said. She and Vale boarded the carrier, and hours later they were awoken by a peculiar sound.Valearia stood immediatly getting out her gun.   
  
"Rehya." she said, walking across the room.  
  
"We're close to a bombing sight..." Rehya said coming back from the pilot's cockpit. She yawned. "Nothing to worry about, though we'll be landing in a half an hour. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Valearia said, still a little over-alert. "Ready." she opened her laptop and called Duo.   
  
The next moment Rehya equiped herself with the two way radio, a few shot guns, a stungun. Then she covered it all with her black berqua. "Are we online Vale?" She asked, fastening the radio ear plugs.  
  
"4-10. The mission says you are to investigate the mountains and i'm supposed to support you on this end."  
  
"Right," She confirmed. "The mountainous area north of Kabul."  
  
"Right-on." Duo suddunly belted in. "Me Vale And Quatre will be waiting for you in the forest just south of Kabul. In sandrock, death angel, and deathscythe hell."   
  
"And the Tallgeese? Will it be covered?"  
  
"Yeah." Vale said, intervening. "Totally. It'll be waiting for you." Valearia's fingers flew across the keyboard on the carrier. "I'm sending the data over to you, Rehya."  
  
"Alright. Give me a second..." Rehya inputted some data from the US military standpoint. "Uh oh. Vale, are you catching this?"  
  
"What?" Vale asked. "I don't really know whats so wrong about it...."  
  
"3 o'clock, look."  
  
"Wow. Trees." Valearia said.  
  
An unfamiliar voice came over the S-System. "Unidentified airship, you are not permitted to enter this zone. Turn back immediatly."  
  
"Who the hell is this!?"  
  
Valearia's brow furrowed. "What I want to know is it an ally or an enemy."  
  
"You are the enemy, you do not fall under the Iranian air code."  
  
"Iran? What the fuck is Iran doing here in Afghanistan?"  
  
"Vale!" Duo came in over the s-system "Get the hell out of there. Rehya too, take the suits. There is only Death Angel and Tallgeese."  
  
"Something...what...what went wrong, Duo?" Rehya demanded.  
  
"JUST GO!" He yelled. Valearia foled up her laptop and ran to the hangar, Rehya close in suit. "Ok, Vale, meet me in Egypt in two days, understand?" 


End file.
